


Colors of Heirarchy

by jackinthebox123



Category: JUST POSTING IT JUST CAUSE, NOT A FANFICTION - Fandom, Original - Fandom
Genre: I don't know why I'm posting it I just want to, Not a fanfic, or dont, read if you want
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-25
Updated: 2017-06-09
Packaged: 2018-11-04 22:09:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11000022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jackinthebox123/pseuds/jackinthebox123
Summary: There was a war, then there was a bomb. It tore the world apart, and turned everyone's lives upside down. Everyone who survived, anyway.Kat and her sister, Lily, survive the bomb, and get to see the aftereffects. No zombies, nothing like that. This was a specifically engineered bioweapon, designed to kill most and advance the rest.A blood hierarchy, where the darker your color, the more or less your privileges. It also decides your power.Every shade has their own power, every color has their own rank.It's a disaster, and only one person could be the head.Kat has unprecedented powers, which names her an outcast, and a target.Lily has terrifying powers,





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm just writing this because I want to, this is my own original story idea that I really really want to make into a book.

It was a day like any other in Montreal. Kat thought it would be the same old.   
Go to her summer college class, go to the store, go home and put away groceries.  
Entertain her five year old sister, Lily, and watch the news about the war.  
Help her sister get ready for bed.  
Sleep.  
And start over.  
She could never suspect what was to happen that day that would change the lives of everyone in the world, including her.  
It started out the same.   
Kat woke up, quickly finishing her morning routine and getting her sister up. “Come on Lily, time to wake up. I have to take you to summer school.”  
Lily refuses to get up, so Kat tickles her, scooping her up in her arms to carry her into the bathroom. “Let’s go, get those teeth brushed.”  
Lily giggles and doesn’t give Kat problems getting ready for the morning. Unlike yesterday. A pouting five year old was one of the hardest things to control.   
They have a breakfast of waffles and eggs, and Kat does the dishes while Lily watches, as though studying her.  
Kat smiles at her sister. She always seemed so intuitive, and intelligent, and learned new things very quickly.  
“Hey Katty look! I draw a picture for Ms.Davidson!” She holds up a picture of her holding their cat, Tiggy-biscuit, or Tiger for short.  
“Drew, you drew a picture. It’s very pretty! I’m sure she’ll love it!” Kat ruffles her hair affectionately, and packs Lily’s lunch, handing it to her. “Make sure not to leave your lunchbox at school, okay?”  
Lily nods excitedly, then goes to the front door, Kat following.  
“Make sure to put on your seatbelt.” Said Kat, and she hears a ‘snap’ as Lily obeys.  
Kat drives to the elementary school that Lily would be going to next year. They held a summer school for kids going into kindergarten, optional, so that the kids could meet the teachers and get used to school before it started for real.  
She smiles as Lily holds her hand, skipping with Kat’s long strides. Kat’s phone starts buzzing, but she ignores it, dropping Lily’s hand and walking in… to a very very confusing situation. Kids were ducking under desks. The teacher looked frantic, and practically dragged two kids away from a bookshelf, making them get under desks as well.  
Kat is about to ask what was going on, pulling out her phone to see who kept calling her, when the loudest noise she’d ever heard, some sort of explosion, made the building shake, and Kat covered her ears even though it was too late. All she can hear for the next few minutes is a high pitched ringing, and though she sees the teacher shouting she can’t hear a word she says. Kat pushes Lily under the desk with everyone else, and glances at her phone.   
It was a warning, a global warning. It didn’t specify the threat, but advised that everyone get under cover.  
Kat couldn’t help herself. She rushed outside to see if she could spot the devastation.  
On the horizon, a green mist spread from a huge mushroom cloud. The mist must have been going thousands of miles an hour, because everywhere it went it tore up houses, threw cars like toys. And it tossed around people, and pets, and branches. And it was only about a mile away, which meant it would be on them in seconds. Kat pulled the door open, darting inside right as it hit them.  
Chaos.  
The rickety building didn’t last a second. It was torn apart, rubble flying through the air. To Kat, the world seemed like a blur as she flies in the air, her veins so filled with adrenaline she barely registers whatever wounds she must be getting. She falls, and her head smacks against the ground, making everything instantly go black.  
And that was just the beginning.


	2. Chapter 2

When she came to, she didn't feel the pain. Not immediately. She sat up, looked around for her little sister. The second she turned her head, that's when it hit.  
She dropped back down and grabbed her head, gasping in pain.   
Apparently she'd hit her head, and her entire body ached. But the worst part was that she thought she may have done something to her leg. It worked, for sure, but it hurt like all hell.  
She eventually was able to take in her surroundings, and that blow was almost worse than the physical one.  
Debris was strewn everywhere. The frame of a building was on its side, the walls destroyed. Cars were turned upside down, a couple with people inside.  
Dead people.  
The dead were everywhere, mangled on the ground or stuck on trees, or the roots of them. A few people didn't look badly hurt, but Kat could only count about five of the twenty people (or corpses) she could see that were breathing.  
Kat passed out. Fear, or horror, probably.  
When she came to again, only a few minutes later, her sister was hunched over her. Seeing her eyes open, Lily grinned and waved. “Hi Katty!”  
Kat sat up immediately and grabbed her sister in a warm hug. “Oh thank god you're all right. Wait-”  
She sat back a little, examining Lily. “Are you all right?”  
“You've got an owie.”  
“I know I know.” She winced at the reminder. It was hard to be selfless, but she had to know if her little sister was alright. She checked her arms, her head for bleeding, her legs. Looked her over for blood.  
“I'm okay sissy. You need help, come on I take you to the doctor! He'll fix you right up!”  
Kat shakes her head, then gasps at the pain that caused. “Just… yes I need a doctor, no you shouldn't try to carry me, you'll hurt your back.”  
“No Kat I mean-” Lily held up one end of a thick branch, as though offering a crutch. Kat tries it out and, what do you know, it worked almost perfectly. Kat kissed her sister on the forehead. “Thanks Lily. Come on, the air can't be good for us with all the fiberglass.”  
Lily nods and covers her mouth with her shirt. Kat is slightly impressed. Smart.  
They have to pass by their houses street to get to the hospital, or whatever might be left of it. Lily immediately veers toward their house, and Kat grabs her arm, struggling since she has the crutch as well.  
It wasn't as much that she didn't want to waste time as she didn't want to know, yet.   
Whether her parents were alive.   
They always slept in, and woke up around when Kat got back from dropping her sister off. Then Kat went to her daytime college classes, her parents went to work, and she picked up her sister after school, played around till bedtime. Went to bed.  
Kat tended to be moderator for Lily, her adult guardian. Her parents weren't home when her sister was, having to work long shifts to have money for everything.  
Kay always felt bad about intruding, but without her her sister would have no one to raise her, and she didn't want a legal dispute. It wasn't that her parents were neglectful, they provided money and needs and they played on the weekends with Lily.   
They just never had time during the week.  
Lily struggles against her grip. “I need to get Tiggy-biscuit!”  
Kat sighed and let go, and Lily immediately dashed off over the rubble.  
Kat watched her carefully, occasionally shouting to be careful.  
She would follow, but her leg prohibited her from climbing as well as she may have liked.   
Lily came back a couple minutes later, and Tiger was following. He looked okay, limping slightly. Kat, however, was staring at Lily.  
“Lily, look at your arm.”  
Lily shrugged. “I know, Katty. You have it too.”  
Kat quickly looked down at herself, her veins glowing slightly green.   
“It's pretty.” Lily coos, patting Kat’s forearm. “But it'll be gone soon.”  
Kat was too woozy, that just another odd occurrence didn't seem like a big deal.  
“Alright, well, let's go.”  
“Hey! Hey you two! Over there!”  
They hear a shout and Kat turns around to see her neighbor lying in rubble, leg trapped. “Can- can you help me? Please!”  
Kat glanced at Lily, who looked up at her and smiled. Kat shouted at him to stay still and carefully made her way over the pile of rubble, wincing as she slipped and had to put weight on her bad leg. When she reached him she crouched down and tugged at the rubble. “I'm gonna need your help, okay?”  
The man nodded frantically, already pushing at the rubble pinning him down. Kat knelt, trying not to hurt herself, and pushed with him.   
The wall, or rock, or beam, whatever it was, fell away, and the man carefully moved his legs. “Ow, ow ow ow. I think they're not broken. But ow it hurts to move them.”  
Kat tried to help him stand, but he refused. “Alright, I'll call the hospital and get an ambulan… ce…”  
Her phone had no cell service, and honestly Kat was surprised it worked at all, with how cracked it was. “Alright, well, we're on our way there anyway, we’ll tell them to send one.”  
He nods and falls back, and Kat holde her sisters hand. “Let’s go get fixed.”


End file.
